


dark chocolate mocha with whipped cream

by belovedstill



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas-themed if you squint, Coffee, Coffee Shop Owner Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: Nobody said being together was all sunshine and rainbows—actually, scratch that. For Jaehee and MC, it’s exactly this way.A winter-themed oneshot. No sadness, only love, kisses, and domestic feels.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	dark chocolate mocha with whipped cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sufle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufle/gifts).



> Written for [Virgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufle/pseuds/sufle) as part of the Secret Santa exchange on the Loveland Cuties discord server! I hope you enjoy this piece, cutie. I have to say that at first I had a very self-indulgent Gavin/MC fic in plans but then Saeran’s AE came out and we started talking about mysme… I agree with you wholeheartedly: Jaehee deserves a loving girlfriend! So here they are <3 happy holiday season! (and, more currently, happy new year!!!)

It’s been a long and busy road to reach this point, but they’re finally well and truly here, for that there’s no doubt in MC’s heart when she looks up from her phone and finds Jaehee engrossed in one of her newest coffee inspiration books. She’s been growing her hair out for some time now—at this point, it reaches her chin, curling adorably underneath her jaw if not tucked behind her ears (fruitlessly so; it always slips free only to brush against Jaehee’s cheekbones again, again and again, until she finally gives up and admits defeat. And whenever it happens—)

MC scoots closer, mindful of the blanket they’re sharing, and presses a soft kiss to Jaehee’s cheek. It’s adorable how quickly it grows warmer, even after all those months they’ve been together. She’s learnt all the tiny tics of Jaehee’s by now. First comes the slightest twitch of her body, aware of her surroundings for the first time since opening the book and letting her imagination succumb to the rich flavours of the words within; then, the blossoming, pink warmth tints the area around her nose, spreading as far as Jaehee’s ears; and finally—finally there comes a quiet hitch of breath, only to be followed by a quiet, fond little _“oh…”_.

That last part MC loves the most. She smiles against Jaehee’s cheek, leans away, and waits. At this point, it’s nearly a tradition for them. An inside joke, except there’s no exploding laughter—only love and comfort and familiarity.

A memory relived over and over.

* * *

Winter last year was nowhere near as cold, but Jaehee and MC still sat huddled next to one another at a tiny table in their café, both of them pretending not to notice two other empty chairs that would give them more personal space. Delicate, cheerful piano music accompanied their last-minute planning session, mixed with smooth scribbling of Jaehee’s pen and MC’s soft comments here and there.

Unseasonal raindrops pattered against the fairy light-decorated windows, drawing both women’s attention for a moment.

"It's no wonder coming with the seasonal drinks is taking so long." Jaehee sighed. "It doesn't feel festive at all. It doesn't even look like winter yet."

And she was right. Past the windows of the closed café, people dragged their feet on their way home from work, no sign of cheer on their faces. The first snow of the year hadn't fallen yet and the temperature was yet to fall below the freezing point. Even the Christmas window displays in the shops all around seemed much dimmer this year.

It seemed that their little café wouldn't make it without the expected holiday rush; not in their first year…

MC shook her head and looked away from the windows. They couldn't let themselves be down about the things they had no control over! The weather was one of them; the holiday spirit, though…

"Then it's our job to make it feel like Christmas," MC said with a determined nod. "We can go shopping for nice decorations this weekend. More lights will definitely bring more people in. And snow! We can spread cotton on the window sills inside to make it look like freshly fallen snow.

"Any of it doesn't matter, though," she added, smiling with encouragement. "It's your coffee that'll cheer people up. I'm sure of it."

They share a stolen look, surrounded by a ghost of tangibly charged air—

— _with what? how come? this is..._

—only for Jaehee's breath to hitch and her eyes fly to the tray full of holiday drink samples.

“Try this one…?” Carefully, she set another espresso-turned-tester cup in front of MC. The drink inside was topped with a generous dollop of whipped cream, covered with desiccated coconut. As MC scrutinised the cup, Jaehee turned a page in her notebook to the recipe and her sketches of the potential decorations for it. “I thought of adding coconut flakes to give it the appearance of snow, but they were too big and heavy for the whipped cream to keep its light texture.”

“Coconut flak _ies_ it is, then,” MC murmured. She spooned some of the whipped cream and tasted it with her usual, closed-eye focus.

(If Jaehee’s eyes secretly lingered on MC’s lips, nobody needed to know.)

(...They both knew.)

A soft gasp brought Jaehee’s eyes up to MC’s.

“Coconut whipped cream?”

Jaehee nodded. "I thought it'd work well with dark chocolate mocha."

"Like hot chocolate!" MC beamed at her and tossed away all her carefulness to bring the coffee cup to her lips as soon as possible. And when she savoured a sip in delight and put the cup down again—

Jaehee _giggled._

As soon as the sound was out, she slapped her hand against her lips and looked away, blush spreading over her cheeks faster than ever before—but even though the moment was over, the sound of Jaehee laughing was still ringing in MC's ears.

How could she have helped herself…?

Their shoulders touching, their knees brushing against each other underneath the table, fingers twitching around the coffee cup or a well-used pencil—they couldn't have got more into each other's intimate space if they tried.

Still, MC leaned in with a teasing smile and pressed a foamy, coconut-flavoured peck right in the center of Jaehee's flushed cheek.

It was supposed to be funny; the 'that's what you get for laughing at me, Missy', now-you're-the-one-covered-in-whipped-cream-what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it kind of a joke. When Jaehee faced her again, though, the world fell into silence. Nobody was laughing.

They were alone, yet their tongues stubbornly refused to work, keeping their words, questions, pleas lodged in their constricting chests. But words and desires are a powerful thing when put together; they soon found escape in a look of wide, twinkling eyes.

_I want…_

_Can I…?_

Words weren't needed when the two finally, slowly leaned in, breathing in each other's air when they ran out of their own.

Dark chocolate mocha with coconut whipped cream tasted best on each other's lips.

* * *

The book Jaehee's been studying is closed in an instant—'you're the most important thing right now,' the action speaks, and MC hears it in the comfort of their cosy little apartment without any difficulty; she knows every single word in Jaehee's body language by now.

Christmas lights dance cheerfully in Jaehee's eyes when she gives MC a tender look. "What is it?" she asks, even when she knows the answer very well, ever so proficient in anything related to her soon-to-be fiancé.

(That part, she doesn't know. Not yet.)

MC arches her eyebrow with a smile and leans in, but before she can kiss Jaehee's cheek again—

Jaehee gently holds MC's chin in place and kisses her lips instead.

There's an echo of chocolate and coconut in the kiss. She leans in for another.

And as more kisses follow, the world outside gets blanketed with snowflakes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 here's to 2021 being a wonderful, peaceful year!


End file.
